Can You See the Real Me?
by dajah23
Summary: Agent Jasmine Gibbs has just been transferred to NCIS headquarters. and she has something to prove. That she doesn't rely on her dad to advance her career. Plus she gets to see her unrequited love...Tony DiNozzo. Will she be able to get Tony to notice her? Will she be able to stop living in her dad's shadows? Find out. This is a little au since Shannon and Kelly are alive.
1. Chapter 1

She stepped out of the gate and followed the signs to baggage claim. Her muscles were stiff from the long flight and all she wanted to do was see her family and get a home cooked meal. But she had business to take care of.

She picked up her bags and went to go rent a car.

Twenty minutes later she was pulling out of the airport parking lot and onto the highway towards downtown D.C.

Soon she arrived at the navy yard where NCIS headquarters was located. She had a meeting with the director and she was close to being late. Hopefully she would see her dad before she left the building.

After going through metal detectors and security she rode the elevator to the bullpen. She scanned it to see if she could see her dad but he wasn't there. She walked the steps to the director's office. His assistant Cynthia opened the doors and she walked in. Behind an oak desk Leon Vance sat.

"Please take a seat." He said motioning to the chair in front of his desk.

She did as she was told and waited for the director to begin.

"I know you had a long flight and want to get settled in. I just wanted to welcome you to the D.C. office. I've heard a lot about you from McNamara and he said you were going to be great."

"Thank you sir it's a pleasure to be a 2ic on a team."

"Here are the files for your team, including the senior field agent and the two probies. And the current case files."

"If you don't mind me asking sir, why was I chosen? Aren't there any good agents in dc to lead this team?"

"Yes there are our second best agent here turned it down. I think he wanted to lead the team after Gibbs retired."

She smirked at the thought knowing exactly who was offered the job before she was offered. She said her goodbyes to the director and left his office. She was headed down the stairs when she spotted the familiar silver hair walking from an elevator.

"Gibbs!" She barked when she got into his section of the bullpen.

"Jazzy?" He asked in confusion.

"Yup." She bounced on her heels in excitement.

Gibbs went over to hug her. Not realizing that his team was looking at them two in confusion.

"What are you doing here?" Gibbs asked

"Got offered team lead. Officially transferring in from Hawaii." She said hugging the older man back.

There was a clearing of the throat. And a tanned woman with dark brown hair stood up from her desk.

"Excuse me Gibbs but who is this?" she asked

"Oh hi! I'm Jasmine. And you must be Ziva." Jasmine said sticking her hand out to Ziva for a handshake.

"Don't you have a daughter named Jasmine boss?" A man on the left of jasmine asked.

"Yes McGee I do. And here she is." Gibbs said with slight annoyance to his voice.

"Oh you're Tim! Nice to meet you." she said also shaking McGee's hand.

"Yes I am." Tim said shaking Jasmine's hand.

Jasmine turned back to her father, "so is Abby and Tony here? Because if I don't say hi to them I'm pretty sure they will be angry."

"Yeah they're in her lab. I'll go with you. We can go see Ducky too." Gibbs said guiding Jasmine to the elevator that lead to Abby's lab.

It left the two agents by themselves, gob smacked. Gibbs and Jasmine got off the elevator and entered Abby's lab where the Goth was at her computer typing away and tony was sitting on a stool talking to her.

"Abby!" jasmine called

Abby and tony turned around and was delighted to see Jasmine. Abby and tony were close to Jasmine. Abby was like another little sister to her having spent time with the Gibbs family on occasion.

Tony on the other hand was not like a brother at all. Jasmine had wanted him since the first time she saw him, when he was still a probie on her dad's team. Through the years the wanting turned to love. But since Tony never showed any interest she never made a move. He still treated her as a little sister. So when she was offered the position in Hawaii she was glad to get away from the person who didn't want her. They kept in touch through phone calls, email, and sometimes Skype. One of the reasons she took the position in D.C. was because of tony.

"Oh my gosh what are you doing here? I mean I'm glad you're here." Abby quickly rambled as she gave Jasmine a tight hug

"I'm here because I've been transferred to D.C. I'm taking over agent Johnson's team. So don't worry you'll be seeing me a lot from now on." Jasmine said

Abby released her hold and jasmine went over to Tony. She knew they would have to actually talk, but she was internally dreading being alone with him.

"Hey Jasmine. Long time no see." Tony said before hugging her

"I know. I'm sorry I haven't visited you guys. Trust me when my mom finds out I'm here I'm going to get an ear full." Jasmine said before releasing tony

"Wait your mom doesn't know you're here?" Gibbs asked

"No I figured I would surprise mom. And hope that she wouldn't be to mad not to cook me a home cook meal." Jasmine said smirking

"Your mom is never to mad to not feed you." Gibbs said

"Please tell her to save me some." Tony exclaimed like a big kid.

"I'm pretty sure she's going to invite you two. So stop by around seven. Jazzy let's go visit Ducky" Gibbs said before leaving. Jasmine waved goodbye to Abby and Tony and followed behind her dad.

Twenty minutes later Jasmine was back in the bull pen. She had seen and talked to Ducky who was happy that she was back in D.C. She also had been introduced to Palmer. Now she was sitting on the corner of her father's desk while he made a call to her mom.

"Hey honey… Yeah everything is fine…well I have a surprise…Jasmine is here…no she showed up today…I didn't know either…ok I will…yes I told her you would cook. ..I'll tell them." Gibbs said into the phone

"So how she take it? Is she mad?" jasmine asked

"A little peeved. She wants you to stop by so you can explain and she plans on making you favorites. She also wants the team to come to dinner." He said directing the last part to the three agents.

"What time?' McGee asked knowing not to argue with Gibbs.

"Seven." Gibbs replied

"Should we bring anything?" Ziva asked

"No just yourselves."

"Ok well I guess I should head home and see mom. You guys I will see you later. Bye." She said waving to them while heading to the elevator.

Thirty minutes later Jasmine was entering her childhood home. She heard her mom in the kitchen and went straight there.

"Mom I'm home." Jasmine said

Shannon Gibbs jumped up from excitement not hearing her daughter enter.

"Hey Jazzy. Couldn't call your parent to let them know you were going to be back in D.C.?" she said while stirring something in a pot

"I wanted it to be a surprise. I didn't even tell Kelly. And you know how hard that is for me." Jasmine said pouting

"Well how long is your vacation this time?" Shannon asked turning to her daughter

"I got a transfer here. I have my own team, since obviously Tony turned it down. So it's permanent."

"That's great honey! I know how much you wanted your own team. Speaking of Tony…" Shannon trailed off purposely

"Mom don't start. I have to talk to Tony later. I'm still in love with him but it's been two years since I've seen him. He's probably doesn't even think of me like that."

"From what your father tell me ton hasn't seen anyone in a longtime. Guess he got tired of the one night stands." Shannon said shrugging her shoulders.

"Anyways…have you called Kelly?" Jasmine asked

"Yes and she's coming to dinner. She'll be ere around six."

Jasmine nodded and went over to help her mother cook. She loved spending time like this with her mom. It made the little bit of time that she spent with her very special.

Before Jethro and Shannon met at the train station, he met Donna Wright. Donna was a young black woman that went to Jethro's school. They met at by chance and became friends. Soon it developed into a one night stand. They both agreed that they would be better as friends.

Two months later Jethro had left to be a marine and Donna found out she was pregnant. Her family cast her out when they found out she was about to become an unwed mother. When she was six months pregnant she finally decided she was going to tell Jethro. But she found out Jethro was a newlywed, and Donna was no home wrecker. So Donna raised jasmine on her own, until Jasmine was two. That was when she got into a car accident that took her life.

Luckily Donna put down Jethro as the father on Jasmine's birth certificate. So when the social worker looked for jasmine's next of kin, she found him. Jethro was shocked and was going to deny it but then he saw Jasmine. She looked like a caramel version of his mother, but she had Donna's gray eyes and curly hair. No matter how much he wanted to deny it that was his daughter.

Jethro had to do the right thing and take care of her but he was also married with a baby on the way. So he told Shannon everything, after he was done Shannon was quiet for what seemed like forever. She then looked him in the eyes and said that they were in it together and that they would raise jasmine together.

So Jasmine moved into their house. At first she was scared to be around people she never met. But soon it got better, Jasmine began to call Jethro daddy. She had still called Shannon Shan, but that was expected from a girl who just lost her mother. Soon Kelly came and jasmine took the role of big sister very seriously.

On her Jasmine's fourth birthday Shannon adopted her and officially became her mom. But it wasn't until two weeks later where Shannon was teaching her how to make cookies, when jasmine called her mom. And from that day Shannon wasn't Shan anymore but mommy.

After an hour of helping her mom cook she went upstairs to unpack. She went to her room and laughed at how much it hadn't changed. She put her luggage on the bed and began to put her stuff away. She was hanging stuff in her closet when she heard Kelly's voice. She ran out the room and down the stairs.

"Kell bell!" Jasmine said when she saw her sister in the living room

"Jazzy!" Kelly screamed and went to hug her.

"How is everything?" Jasmine asked

"Good. I got a promotion. But how about you?"

"I'm okay. I got transferred here to D.C. so I'll be working with dad. I have my own team."

"That's great! So you'll be seeing Tony more often?" Kelly asked

Jasmine huffed and ignored her. They sat down and talked until they heard the front door open. In walked the team and Gibbs.

"Sorry I'm late had to wrap things up. Where's your mom?" Gibbs asked while going to the gun safe and putting away his weapon.

"She's in the kitchen. Food should be done by now though. So you guys might want to go to the table." Kelly said

Everyone went into the dining room, where all the food was sitting on the table. Shannon came out and they sat down to eat. Somehow jasmine and tony ended up sitting next to each other. Jasmine looked around and smiled. It was good to be home.


	2. Chapter 2

**author's note: posted a new chapter. hope you like it. maybe you can spot something in the story. anyway please review!**

**oh btw i don't own NCIS**

Chapter 2: Getting To Know The Team

Jasmine sat on her bed in her oversized t-shirt and leggings and pored over her team files. She really wanted to know who and what she was dealing with. So far her father's team was great.

She had known Abby, Tony, and Ducky for years. But Ziva and Tim were new to her, since she had been in Hawaii when they had been added to the team. She got good vibes from them, knowing her dad would never let anyone of the team he didn't trust. She was ultimately impressed at the fact that they didn't ask why she was black when the rest of her family was white, even though she saw the confused looks on their faces. 'But enough about them' she thought and went back to reading the files.

She had looked over her teams file. Her SFA was named Robert Novak. He seemed like a decent investigator but it also seemed like he could improve. Then there was Samantha Singer. She was a probie- a smart probie at that. Having graduated from Cal Tech. Jasmine knew she would probably be the techie of the group. Last there was John Harvell. He was also a probie. There was nothing great about him, so Jasmine would wait until she met him before passing judgment.

She was about to look into the current case file when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." She said not looking up.

"Hey I just thought you might want some warm milk." Gibbs said holding a cup in his hand

"Just the man I needed to see. And yes that would be awesome." Jasmine said looking up at her dad

He went over to her bed and handed her the cup.

"Whats up chickadee?" He asked sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Going over the team files. Need to be prepared for tomorrow. What can you tell me about Johnson's team?" Jasmine asked

"Well I know Novak can be a piece of work. He thinks he's a great investigator but he does things half assed, and then tells the probies to make up for it. I'm pretty sure Johnson didn't know. You might have some trouble since has this thing with women investigators, the type that thinks women should be barefoot and pregnant."

Jasmine nodded ad made some notes on her pad, she motioned her dad to continue.

"As for the probies. They both are okay for beginners. You definitely have to teach them. Play to their strengths. I mean I heard that Singer's hacking skills rival McGee's."

Jasmine continued to write what he said down. Finally she looked up.

"Thanks dad this helps. Don't want to walk in there blind. I have to definitely teach them the rules." Jasmine said referring to her dad's infamous rules.

"Yup. They work. They made you a great agent didn't they?" Gibbs said smirking.

"Yeah they did. I'll see you tomorrow. I'm going to review this case file and then go to bed."

Gibbs nodded kissed her forehead and then left. Jasmine went back to work reviewing the case file, writing notes as things popped out at her. She finally went to bed an hour later.

The next morning at seven o'clock sharp Jasmine woke up. She trudged to the bathroom to take a shower. She came out twenty minute later fully dressed in gray dress pants and a black pull over. She put her damp hair into a low messy bun and slipped on her shoes. She went downstairs following the smell of coffee.

She saw her dad leaning against the counter in his, pajamas, drinking coffee. Jasmine internally cringed at the tar her dad called coffee.

"Good morning dad." She said pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"Morning Jazzy." Gibbs said

Jasmine poured milk and sugar to her coffee and sighed in content when she took the first sip.

"So dad. Do you think you can call one if your buddies to help me get a deal on a car. I don't want to have to keep renting one when i need to look for a place." Jasmine asked

Gibbs shrugged. "Sure Jazz. I'll see what I can do. Where you thinking about moving to?"

"I don't know maybe close to Kelly. Her apartments are nice. I'll have to look when I get a weekend off." Jasmine said.

Gibbs nodded and rinsed out his cup. He went upstairs to finish getting dressed. Jasmine grabbed her keys and headed out the door. She decided to stop at a coffee shop to get more coffee and maybe a croissant. Like her father Jasmine needed multiple cups of caffeine to function, though she usually drank soda in the afternoons.

Since there was a line at the shop Jasmine strolled into the bullpen at eight fifteen. She saw where her desk was going to be, right behind her father's. The only thing separating them was a half wall. She saw that Samantha had arrived and was now diligently typing away on her keyboard. Harvell was also at his desk looking over a file. Novak wasn't at his desk he had another fifteen minutes until he was considered late so Jasmine didn't worry.

She took her box of things and put in on the desk that was empty. The probies looked up with inquisitive expressions. So Jasmine turned around and introduced herself.

"Hello I'm Agent Jasmine Gibbs, your new team lead."

Samantha, who was a short red head, stood and stuck out her hand.

"Agent Samantha Singer, but please call me Sam."

Jasmine shook her hand and turned to Harvell.

"Agent Jonathan Harvell, but I go by John ma'am." He said shaking Jasmine's hand

"Don't call me ma'am."

"What are we supposed to call you?" Sam asked

"What did you call agent Johnson when he was here?" Jasmine asked

"Sir." They both said in unison

"Well you can call me Gibbs or boss. Whatever you prefer."

"Ok." They said again

"So John give me an update." Jasmine said leaning on her desk

Sam and John filled Jasmine in. A half hour later Novak strolled in. He sat his bag down behind his desk and sat down.

"You're late." Jasmine said from her desk while she was writing.

"Who are you?" Novak asked

Jasmine stood up and stood in the middle of the floor.

"I'm agent Jasmine Gibbs. The new team lead. And you must Agent Robert Novak."

Novak stands up and has a look of disbelief on his face.

"you're the new team lead? Did you say Gibbs?" novak asked

"yes and yes." Jasmine said

"as in your related to him?" novask asks as he points to Gbbs, who was walking from MTAC.

"yes I am. Is that a problem?" jasmine asks slightl annoyed

"no. it just explains a lot." Novak says with a shrug

"what is that supposed to mean?" jasmine said now fully annoyed

"nothing." Novak says

"Listen here agent Novak. If you think I got by on my last name you are sadly mistaken. I had to work just as hard as any agent, maybe even harder because who I'm related to. If you have a problem, tell me now because I will gladly put in a recommendation for your transfer. Am I making myself clear?" Jasmine asked

"crystal." Novak replied with agitation

"Good. Now last time I checked you're supposed to be here by eight thirty. I don't tolerate tardiness. See that you are on time." Jasmine said leaving to go to Abby's lab, needing to cool off. She just knew that Novak was going to give her a hard time.


	3. Chapter 3

**author's note: so here is a new chapter. the jasmine/tony is coming soon i promise. i hope you like it**

**oh btw i don't own NCIS**

chapter 3: An Understanding

Jasmine marched into the lab where Abby was blasting music. She went over to the girl and signed that the music was too loud. Sign language was another thing she had learned from her dad. The Goth went to her stereo and turned it off.

"What's up Jaz?" Abby asked

"I finally met Agent Novak. To say we didn't hit it off is an understatement. He had the nerve to imply that I only got the position of team lead because Gibbs is my last name!" Jasmine exclaimed throwing her hands in the air

Abby knew how much jasmine hated that people thought she got because she was related to Gibbs. In actuality jasmine had strived very hard to be where she was at. From Gibbs Abby learned that Jasmine had graduated high school at sixteen and got a full ride to Princeton. She earned her bachelors in criminology and then went on to get her masters. She trained harder than any other probie, just so people wouldn't say she rode her father's coattails. Now after long years of hard work, she finally was team lead.

"If his comments get to disrespectful write him up for insubordination. He's your SFA, you need to count on him to watch your six. If you can't count on him for that transfer him and find a new SFA." Abby said shrugging her shoulders

Jasmine sighed, "Not that simple Abs. The director doesn't just have SFAs lying around. I just have to let him now that he doesn't run this team, I do."

She hugged the scientist and left. Jasmine had just pushed the button for the elevator, when it opened revealing tony.

"Hey how's your team?" tony asked

"Could be better. As me at the end of the week and I'll let you know." Jasmine said

"I'll hold you to it. Maybe you can come with me and the gang for drinks."

"That would be fun." She said as she stepped on to the elevator

Tony went into the lab as the doors closed taking her back to the bullpen. When she got to her desk, she saw her team was working. Sam was on the phone, while Novak and John were looking at suspects for their case on the monitor.

"Update!" Jasmine barked

Sam and john quickly updated her, telling her about the people they thought were suspects for the reopened cold case. Novak on the other hand just watched them, with disdain.

"Novak, do you have anything to contribute?" Jasmine asked as she turned to him

"Oh you wanted my opinion too? I thought we were just supposed to do as you say." Novak said with sarcasm

Jasmine pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. Her patience with this man was wearing thin.

"Follow me." she said walking to the windows where they weren't going to be overheard by the probies.

Novak reluctantly followed her.

"What is your problem?" jasmine asked

"My problem? My problem? Well I have problem with anyone who anyone who skates by on their family name. No matter what you say."

Jasmine just chuckled. "Let me make sure you get one thing clear. I have never relied on the Gibbs names. I have always worked to get where I wanted to be. And if you don't believe me, I have no problem with you checking my file. Because rule number three- don't believe what you're told, always double check."

Novak groaned. "You too with the Gibbs rules? I heard about those."

"Yes me too with the Gibbs rules. Those rules made me a better agent. I will be using them, because it's my job to make you a better agent whether you like it or not. It's your job to learn them and help me teach them to the probies. Now get back there and contribute. We work as a team." Jasmine said going back to where the rest of her team was.

"What rule is that?" Novak asked following her

"Fifteen." Jasmine said

"Rules? What rules?" Sam asked

"Gibbs rules. I learned them from Gibbs. There are about fifty last time I remembered though he could have added more." Jasmine said still looking at the screen.

"Should we write them down?" John asked

"No you watch and learn. Trust me you'll learn them quickly. Just be glad you don't get head slapped like Gibbs' team."

"He head slaps them? Isn't that against policy?" Sam asked

"You know this two Gibbs thing is really confusing." Novak says

"Yes he head slaps them Sam. And Gibbs doesn't care about policy. Though it's very effective. Maybe I should use it? And you're right Novak. If you don't want to call me Gibbs either think of something else, office appropriate that is."

After that Novak was less hostile towards Jasmine. She guessed that he looked at her personnel file because he kept looking at her when he thought she wasn't looking. He must have seen that Gibbs was her father, because he was giving her the "how can they be father and daughter" look.

Though jasmine never understood why people gave her that look because it was so clear that she was mixed. Jasmine was light skinned in coloring, only a couple shades darker than her dad. She had her paternal grandmother, Marie's gray eyes, and her birthmother's tightly coiled hair. She stood five ten and was very curvy. She worked hard to keep in shape.

Throughout the week jasmine observed her new team work ethic. There was much to be improved. She had seen them on the field once; when they were detaining the murderer in the cold case they had been working on.

Novak had taken charge instantly giving the probies directions. Though she would probably do some things different, jasmine was impressed by the way he took charge. If she ever needed him to she knew he could step up to the plate.

Sam proved to be very efficient in hacking, just like Gibbs had told her. She would need to train her more when it came to field work, but that was expected from a probie. As for John well he had a way of thinking outside the box. He had contributed ideas that most Jasmine hadn't even thought of. Jasmine made sure to talk to tony so he could take John under his wing.

Jasmine looked at her team and smirked. Maybe being here wouldn't be so bad after all.


	4. Chapter 4

**author's note: so i want you guys to know that this story was supposed to be only 6-7 chapters long. a very short story. i'm going to try to have my finish line for the seventh chapter. if not i'll keep going. or you guys can send me prompts or whatever if you really like the story. please review. i hope you like it**

**oh btw don't own NCIS**

Chapter 4: Secret's Out!

Jasmine sighed as she filed away reports from her team. Luckily that was one thing that she didn't have to teach Novak, the guy knew how to write. Maybe she would have the probies look to him before they gave the final reports to her. That way she didn't have to keep giving them back like she was an English teacher.

Thankfully the week was over and she planned on taking advantage of it. She was gathering her stuff when tony came over.

"Hey I was just about to see if you were still here. Abby invited the gang to hang out at this nice bar. Are you in?"

"Sure." Jasmine said walking to the elevator

"Cool I think you're going to like it." he said following her to the elevator.

Twenty minutes later they were entering the bar which was named Ray's. It was very nice; the crowd was all twenty five and older. The gang was sitting in the back in a circular booth. Jasmine slid in next to Palmer and Tony slid in next to her.

"I ordered you an apple martini Jaz." Abby said

"So how was your first week?" Palmer asked

"It was shaky at first but it got better. I think I have a team that I can work with and make better."

"Have you taught then Gibbs' rules yet?" Ziva asked

"Some, not all of them. They have to learn. But tony I was wondering if you could maybe take John under your wing? He has the same eye that you do, but I think you could train him to use it better. And Tim maybe you could do the same for Sam? She's really good with computers."

"Sure" Tony and Tim said in unison

"Okay enough of the work talk. Let's have some fun. Timmy come dance with me." Abby said

Tim was about to protest when Abby grabbed his hand and tugged him onto the small dance floor the bar had. Ziva did the same to Palmer. That left Tony and Jasmine sitting in the booth.

"Do you want to dance?" Tony asked

"You don't have to if you don't want to." Jasmine said

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to." Tony replied

He took her hand softly and pulled her up to her feet. They walked to the dance floor and Tony pulled Jasmine into his arms. They began to sway to the upbeat jazz music coming from the jukebox.

"I'm glad you came back. I missed you." Tony whispered into Jasmine ear

"Really? I missed you too… I mean I missed everyone" Jasmine said

"Mhhm. So did you think about me? Tony asked

She looked up at Tony and saw the smirk on his face. Suddenly she felt angry that he seemed to be mocking her emotions. How did he even know how she felt about him?

"Who told you? Was it Abby? Or Kelly?" Jasmine asked in a loud whisper, stepping away from tony.

Tony's face scrunched up in confusion. "Jas what are you talking about? What does Abby and Kelly have to do with anything?"

"Oh don't act like you don't know. I know one of them told you I was in love with you. But for you to sit here and mock me is…is just mean Tony."

"Love me? You're in love with me?" Tony stuttered in disbelief

Jasmine look at the confusion in Tony's eyes. Tony didn't know! He didn't know she loved him and she had just outted herself. She stepped farther away from tony. She could hear Tony trying to get her attention, but she ignored him and went back to the booth to get her stuff.

"Jasmine wait! Where are you going? We need to talk." Tony said while trying to grab jasmine's arm.

"Tony please, I need to go." Jasmine said removing her arm from Tony's grip.

She gathered her things and walked briskly to her car. She got in her car and was about to drive off when Tony tapped on the window. Jasmine shook her head and started to back out.

Thirty minutes later Jasmine pulled into her parents' driveway. She entered the house and it was dark even though she knew her dad was home. Jasmine headed to the basement where she knew her dad was woodworking. She was coming down the flight of basement stairs, when her dad spoke.

"Hey Jazzy." Gibbs said without looking up

"How did you know it was me?" Jasmine said coming down the last two stairs.

"Well your mom is at her book club and Kelly is on a date. Plus Abby called me ten minutes ago telling me that you ran out of there. "

Jasmine nodded her head in understanding and pulled up a seat next to her dad. She picked up a sander and bean sanding the boat her dad was working on. They sat in silence for a few minutes, before Gibbs spoke up again.

"so you want to talk about it?"

Jasmine took a series of deep breaths before she began. "I accidently…um…might have…toldTonyIlovehim." She said quickly

Gibbs stood there with confusion on his face. "Repeat that. But this time slowly."

"Um I told Tony I love him." She said not looking at Gibbs.

There was silence before Gibbs barked out a hearty laugh. Jasmine looked at Gibbs in misunderstanding. Gibbs sobered up and gave his daughter his infamous smirk.

"soory but I didn't think you were going to admit it this soon. i guess your mom won."

"Wait you knew how I felt about Tony? And you bet on it with mom?" Jasmine half yelled.

"Jaz. Everyone knew about you and tony. We would have to be blind not to see the way you look at him. Actually I'm surprised DiNozzo didn't notice it. And as for the bet, your mom and I bet when you would confess to him. I said within six months, your mom said within two months. I guess she was right. I owe her a foot massage."

Jasmine just shook her head at her father's antics. She heard the stairs creak, and looked up to see Tony walking down the basement stairs.

"A foot massage boss? I thought I would be worth more than that." He said to Gibbs but stared at Jasmine.

"Shouldn't assume Tony- "

"Yeah yeah I know boss. I got it. Jasmine can we please talk upstairs?"

"Uh yeah sure." Jasmine said standing up and walking past tony and up the stairs.

He followed her to the living room. They sat at the couch, both sitting at the ends.

"So you love me huh?" Tony asked

Jasmine stood up with her arms folded. She wasn't in the mood for Tony to mock her.

"Tony if you're going to make fun of me, you can leave. I'm not in the mood right now."

"I'm not making fun of me. I'm asking you, Jasmine Diane Gibbs if you love me."

Jasmine rolled her eyes and sighed. "Yes I do. I love you Anthony David DiNozzo."

"That's all I needed to hear." Tony said before he grabbed her.

He bent his head down, and slowly captured her lips in a kiss. Jasmine stood stoic, since she was not expecting Tony to kiss her. After a few second of tony kissing her she returned it with unbridled passion. When they were done, both of them were panting.

"I love you too. Always have." Tony said as his green eyes stared into her gray ones

Jasmine's mouth dropped open. "You do? You have? Since when?"

"Honestly I don't even remember when. When I first met you I thought you were cute. As time when by I started to fall in love. But then you left for Hawaii. I never thought you would ever think about me this way."

"Well I do Tony. I've thought about you this way for a very long time."

"As much as I would love to talk about this some more and kiss you even more, I hear a car pulling into your driveway. I really don't want your mom catching us making out like a couple of teenagers. I think Gibbs might kill me. How about we go out tomorrow night? Eight o'clock sound good?" tony asked

"That sounds good. I'll see you then." Jasmine said

After a small kiss tony left just as Shannon was coming in the house. She saw the smile on her daughter's face and laughed. Jethro owed her a foot massage.


	5. Chapter 5

**author's note: so here's a new chapter. i hope you like it. please review!**

**btw don't own NCIS**

Chapter 5: The First Date

Jasmine sighed and threw another outfit onto the bed. She had a date with Tony in a half hour and she was still standing in a towel. Everything she had put on didn't seem right. Just as she was about give up her mom walked in and saw the messy bedroom.

"Still trying to figure out what to wear?" Shannon asked with a smirk on her face

"Yeah. I just want to make a good impression. I think I have an outfit ready, but I need a second opinion."

"Well go change and I'll tell you." Shannon said waving Jasmine off

Jasmine nodded picked up an outfit and went into her bathroom. A few minutes later she emerged in a black wrap dress. She paired it with red necklace and red platform heels. She had put her hair in a high bun.

"What do you think?" Jasmine asked while giving a slow turn

"I think you look good. That's definitely the one." Shannon said giving her a thumbs up.

Jasmine smiled, she was going to reply when her dad shouted up the stairs.

"Jazzy, Tony is here. Hurry up." Gibbs yelled

Jasmine scrambled to get her purse. She walked down the stairs where he dad was talking tony. She hoped that he wasn't trying to scare Tony.

When she got to the bottom stairs Tony stood and went to hug her. Jasmine kissed his cheek and said goodbye to her parents. They stepped to the car where Tony held the passenger door open. Jasmine got into the car and waited for Tony to get in. Soon they were driving to their first destination.

"So what did my dad say to you?" Jasmine ask

Tony smiled. "The whole if you hurt my daughter I will kill you spiel. But I think it was a precautionary thing because he and I both know that I would never hurt you intentionally."

"I'm surprised he didn't say anything about rule twelve." Jasmine said smirking

"He did. I told him this would be the first time I would gladly go against him and his rules." He grabbed Jasmine's hand in reassurance.

Jasmine smiled and suddenly all the nerves she had were gone. They ended up going to dinner and seeing a movie afterwards. Jasmine hadn't laughed so hard in her entire life. She knew tony was funny, but he entertained her with stories of his most embarrassing cases.

It was nice having someone she could talk about work with. The dates she had been on in the past, the men got quickly turned off when she said she was in law enforcement. With Tony she didn't have to force a conversation, it came naturally. Soon the date was over and they were headed towards Gibbs' house.

They pulled into the driveway and tony turned off the car. He turned his body so he could look Jasmine.

"Thank you for tonight. It was as great as I imagined it would be." Tony said

Jasmine just smiled and leaned over to kiss tony. He blinked and quickly began to dominate the kiss. After a few moments when his lungs began to protest he pulled back. Jasmine's brows burrowed in confusion and she tried to capture his lips again.

Tony smirked and kissed her again, this time softly. Jasmine moaned into the kiss and grabbed the lapels of Tony's jacket. She tried getting close but was prevented by the middle barrier. Once again it was tony who broke away first. Jasmine whimpered at the loss of contact.

"That was…amazing!" Jasmine panted

"As much as I would love to continue kissing you, and trust me I would, we need to stop." Tony said

Jasmine pouted and tony chuckled. "I know baby. But I don't want to make love to you in a car. When I make love to you it's going to be on a bed like two adults, not in the back of the car."

"You're a tease." Jasmine said as she licked her lips

Tony's eyes darkened with lust and he leaned over to whisper in Jasmine's ear. "You haven't seen me tease you yet. I will bring your body to new heights, just wait."

Jasmine shuddered and quickly found the handle for the door. If she didn't get out there now she would throw herself at Tony. She got out and went inside, once she closed the door she heard Tony's car pull out of the driveway. When she turned around her parents were sitting on the couch cuddled up and watching a movie.

"So how was your date?" Shannon asked

"It was amazing. Tony kept me entertained. He also told me what you said to him dad." She said raising an eyebrow at her father.

"What?" Gibbs asked shrugging his shoulders

'The whole I'll kill you if you hurt my daughter thing. And rule twelve! Really dad?" jasmine said looking at her dad incredulously.

Shannon let out a full belly laugh.

"What?! It's in my fatherly duties. But I will tell you, even though you know this already. Tony is like a son to me. He's been hurt enough in his life, show him he deserves to be loved and cared for. As for rule twelve, are you going to go against it?" he asked his eldest daughter

"I would go against any of your rules for Tony. He's worth it." Jasmine said confidently.

Gibbs nodded his head in agreement, "well no need to argue with you about it. You're a grown woman, just keep it out the office."

Jasmine nodded and then said her goodnights to her parents. And headed to her bedroom. She changed into her pajamas and lay down on her bed. She was about to log onto her computer when her phone rang. It was tony.

"Hey! Did you get home alright?" She asked as she picked up the phone.

"Yeah I'm safe and in bed. But I miss you." Tony whined the last part into the phone

Jasmine laughed at Tony's antics. "You just saw me not even twenty minutes ago!"

"I know! It's crazy. See what you've done to me woman?! It hasn't even been a full hour and my mind is racing with the image of you in that red dress."

Jasmine laughed again. "Well you've done the same thing to me. But you're the one who wanted to take it slow. We could be at your place making out."

Tony growled into the phone. "I know don't remind me. But if we went to my place I would want more than to just make out with you. And I don't want you think this is just about sex, because I love you."

"I love you too Tone. And I don't think it's about sex. You wouldn't risk my father's wrath for just a one night stand. And I love you too."

"So what are you doing tomorrow?" Tony asked

"I was going apartment hunting. Do you want to come?"

"Sure, when do you want to start?"

"Is ten okay with you?"

They agreed on the time and then they said their goodbyes. Jasmine fell asleep to the thought of Tony on her mind.


	6. Chapter 6

**author's note: so it took me forever to write this because i kept getting sidetracked. i hope you like it. and please review!**

**i don't own NCIS**

Chapter 6: Their First Time

It had been two months since Jasmine and Tony had been dating. They had spent almost every night together. Most nights they watched movies and one of them cooked. There were nights that they didn't see each other, because on or both of them had cases.

Jasmine had also had found a nice apartment twenty minutes from her parents' place. After her things came from Hawaii, she was finally was settled in. it gave her and tony privacy, that they need for their budding relationship. It would have been awkward for Jasmine to have someone walk in on her intimate moments with Tony. Especially since no one knew they were dating except Gibbs and Shannon. And her parents tended to keep their door unlocked.

So when Tony came in whistling and had a stride in his step, Ziva was instantly curious.

"Why are you so happy Tony? Did someone have luck last night?" she asked perching her hip on Tony's desk.

McGee who had been typing away at his computer looked up at Tony. He had been looking exceptionally happy these days, though he hadn't mention seeing anyone.

"It's getting lucky Ziva. And you do seem to be more relaxed these days Tony. So who is the new girl?"

Tony looked between his colleagues and sighed. He knew that when they doubled up on him that there would be no stopping them until he confessed. But it wasn't just up to him to out his and jasmine's relationship, so he tried to deflect.

"There is no new girl McNosey. And I'm just happy, can't I be happy? Or is that a problem my little ninja assassin?"

Ziva cocked her eyebrow. "I will find out what you are hiding and when I -"

At that moment Gibbs came in with a cup of coffee and head slapped Ziva.

"Leave DiNozzo alone. Don't you have work to do?" he said glaring at the mossad officer.

Ziva quickly went to her desk and began working on her reports. Tony looked at his boss and gave him a nod of thanks.

Jasmine had walked into the bullpen with a tumbler of coffee, looking more like her father than she would ever admit. She had just put her stuff down when she heard Ziva ask Tony if he had gotten lucky last night.

Jasmine smirked because if Ziva knew she was the topic of her question, she would let it go for fear of Gibbs' wrath. She knew that she had to talk tony about telling their friends about their relationship. As for tony getting lucky last night- it would be a no. they hadn't had sex yet, and not for the lack of jasmine's trying. But tony wanted to wait and make sure that they were ready. Jasmine had been ready and she was determined to show him tonight when he came over.

The day goes by pretty quickly with both teams being called out for cases. In two months Novak and the team had gotten better. Novak had stepped up and started being the second in charge that jasmine needed. The probies had come into their own too, especially with Tony and McGee helping her guide them. Jasmine was still teaching them the rules, which she was sure Sam was writing down. When she told her dad this he laughed and said maybe they should hand it out to every probie.

Now she was home making dinner, waiting for tony to arrive. She had showered and changed into a cute red halter dress. Honestly she was nervous because she didn't know what to expect, though tony had made so very descriptive promises. She was taking the pot roast out the oven when there was a knock on the door. She smiled at Tony's timing. She went to the door and gazed at the man who had made her fall hopelessly in love with him.

"are you going to let me in or are you going let me stand here in the hallway?" Tony asked smirking at Jasmine's obliviousness.

"Uh…yeah come on in." she said stepping aside.

Tony walked in closed the door. Then he turned around and planted a soft but passionate kiss onto jasmine's lips. She moaned and tried to push her body against him. Tony was the one to pull away once again. Jasmine groaned and looked up at him.

"Why do you keep pulling away? Obviously I want this." She said pouting

Tony chuckled, "I do want this, trust me I do. Especially when you look like this - "

Jasmine cut him off by twirling around, "you like it? I thought it might be too much.-"

"It's fine. More than fine actually. I want to rip it off of you right now. But I know how hard you worked cooking this dinner so I would like to eat it while it's hot." He said kissing Jasmine's cheek.

Jasmine just smile and led tony to the kitchen. Soon they were sitting down eating and making conversations. They talked about work and what they were planning on doing the following weekend. After dinner Tony sent jasmine to sit down in the living room while he cleaned up.

She was sitting down flicking through channels. Even a blind man could see how anxious she was. Few minutes late tony came back into the living room and sat next to her. She moved onto his lap and leaned down to kiss him. Tony easily opened his mouth to her tongue, and they battled for dominance, with him wining of course. The kiss turned into a full blown make out session.

Tony's pants began to get tighter as he felt jasmine grinding her core against him. Jasmine began to kiss and nip at his neck. When she reached the spot behind his ear, tony let out a growl.

"Since you found one of my spots maybe I should try to find one of yours." He panted.

Jasmine got off of him and gave her most bedazzling smile

"You can try," she said, daring Tony to back his words.

Then she squealed when he rushed over towards her and picked her up.

"That mouth of yours is going to get you in a lot of trouble," he growled, as he threw her over his shoulder and walked toward the bedroom.

Jasmine' started to tingle. She knew exactly what he was going to do...and was she anticipating it. When they reached the bedroom, he kicked open the door and softly tossed her onto the bed, then quickly discarded his clothing.

He grabbed her foot and slid her down to the edge of the bed. God, she looked sexy in that red dress. He leaned over her and untied the string around her neck and slowly pulled the top down, freeing her beautiful chocolate globes to him. He kissed each nipple, before jerking the rest of her dress down and off her body.

Jasmine trembled as she waited with expectation as Tony sheath himself with a condom he got from his wallet. He then pulled her legs up and apart and slowly entered her to the hilt.

"Ooh," she moaned as his thick length glided in and out of her. All was quiet in her apartment except for the sounds of his grunts, her moans and the wet noises of their sex grinding against one another.

"You're are amazing Jasmine, and I love you," he groaned out, as he thrust into her drenched pussy with each word he spoke.

Jasmine began running her nails down his back. He felt so deep inside her, and damn if she didn't want him to go further. As far as he could reach, despite any pain. He bent down and bit her neck hard but not hard enough to draw blood. She knew there was going to be a mark tomorrow.

"Aah!" Jasmine sucked in a gasp.

Again, it hurt but felt good at the same time. How did he do that? She quickly forgot about the hickey and began enjoying the unbelievable feelings she was experiencing. A few more hard thrusts from Tony, and she began to orgasm as he massaged her breasts.

Tony stared down at her. Her eyes disappeared into small slits, and her lips sensually swollen, just begging to be kissed. God, he wanted to so bad. He never considered himself a kissing type of guy.

Until Jasmine. Before her, Tony had made a rule to try to avoid kissing as much as possible. It was a useless act if you thought about it. He never got the pleasure that women apparently did from kissing. He just tolerated it. But with Jasmine...his mouth itched to connect with hers. So he did, capturing those swollen lips in a kiss that expressed everything he felt. Love, happiness, and peace.

Jasmine sighed into the kiss looking a Tony's green eyes and seeing everything he was trying to communicate, and reciprocated. Letting him know that he was loved and she would continue to love him no matter what.

"Give me a minute to recover." Tony said pulling away laying his against her shoulder

Jasmine just chuckled. "Now you can say yes if Ziva asks if you got lucky again."

Tony just quirked up an eyebrow, "you heard that?"

"Oh yeah. But you know she wouldn't bother her if we told the team about us. I mean I'm surprised Abby hasn't figured it out by now."

"You want to tell them?" he said looking at her

"Sure. I don't mind letting our friends know. I know they won't tell anyone."

Tony nodded his head, "okay when."

"I can throw a small house warming party next weekend and we can tell them then. Is that okay?"

He just shrugged. "Sure that's fine. I don't mind telling them that I love you.

Jasmine just smiled, "I love you too."


	7. Chapter 7

**author's note: here it another chapter. i hope you guys like it. and just so you know gibss is a little ooc because shannon and kelly didn't die which means no angsty gibbs, for those who were wondering. please review!**

**oh btw don't own NCIS**

Chapter 7: Telling Everyone

Jasmine was running around like a chicken with its head cut off. Today was the house warming party and she was nervous. Telling her dad's team and her team about their relationship had her stomach in knots. She just hoped they were supportive.

She had just gotten out the shower when there was a knock on the door. She quickly wrapped herself in a towel and went to answer the door. When she opened it Tony was standing there with bags of groceries.

"Hey I wasn't expecting you for another hour." She said stepping aside to let him in

He entered and went to the kitchen to set the bags down. "Well I figured you might need some help cooking for so many people. So I bought some groceries. Are you still cooking lasagna? Because I bought ingredients to make some more and other dishes too."

Jasmine just looked at Tony as he glided through the kitchen. She felt lucky that he would so thoughtful. She went over and lightly kissed him.

"Did I ever tell you that you're the best boyfriend ever. I'm so lucky!" she said looking at him

He gave her the infamous DiNozzo grin, "I'm the lucky one. Now you may want to get dressed before I decide to take that towel off of you."

Jasmine gave a chuckle and went back to her bedroom to get dressed. When she came out she was dressed in a black palazzo pants and a purple v neck pullover. She had put her semi wet hair in a bun and went out to the kitchen to help Tony.

"So how can I help?"

"Well I started on the sauce and meat, so you can start on the garlic bread and the cake for dessert."

Jasmine started on her part while Tony continued what he was doing. They soon were gracefully moving around the kitchen as a team. An hour later the food was done and the first guest knocked on the door.

Tony went to get the door. When he opened it he saw Tim, Ziva, and Abby standing there. He stepped aside and let them in.

Of course Abby was the one to say what was on everyone's mind. "Tony! Wait why are you here before us? Usually I get here before you."

Tony was about to come up with and excuse when another knock at the door saved him. He opened it to reveal Gibbs and Shannon.

"Hey boss, hi Mrs. Gibbs." he said letting them step into the house

Gibbs nodded his hello and Shannon smiled. "Tony how many times do I have to remind you to call me Shannon?"

"Hey everybody." Jasmine said coming out from the kitchen

Everyone said their hellos to her and they all got comfortable. Twenty minutes later Ducky, Kelly, Palmer, and Jasmine's team all showed up. They quickly served dinner in the living room since everyone wouldn't fit into the kitchen.

Soon they were all laughing and joking around. It eased jasmine's nerves considerably, especially since tony had sat next to her and kept letting his knee touch hers.

"jasmine your lasgne is really good. Do you mind giving me the recipe?" sam asked

"Actually Tony made it so you should ask him." Jasmine said earning curious stares from everyone.

"Oh my gosh! You two are dating!" Abby shouted as her eyes got wide.

Tony just chuckled and grabbed Jasmine's hand, "Yes we are dating. Have been for two months now. That's why Jaz threw this party so we could tell all of you at once."

"But what about rule twelve?" Ziva asked looking at Gibbs

"Rule twelve?" John asked since he, Sam and Novak hadn't learned all of Gibbs' rules yet.

"Never date a coworker." Everyone except John, Sam, and Novak answered.

"Well since my child is grown I can't make her do anything. If she chooses to ignore rule twelve it's her business. Plus DiNozzo knows what'll happen if he breaks her heart." Gibbs said shrugging

Shannon just lightly hit her husband's arm and gave him a reprimanding look.

"I'm sure Tony is a smart boy." She said to him but looking at Tony for confirmation. When Tony gave nod, she smiled back.

"Wait can you all stop talking about Tony and I like we aren't here? As my dad was saying we are grown and make our own decision. I'm not going to let those rules determine who I can and can't date. And though we may be breaking one of his rules, we aren't breaking any of NCIS's." She said definitively letting everyone know the subject of them dating is closed.

It was quiet for a minute before Abby got up and gave them a group hug.

"I think it's awesome that you're dating. You two are good for each other." She said and then everyone verbalized their agreement.

"Wait hold on. Gibbs is your dad?" John asked

Jasmine just laughed at the fact that John seemed to only take away that part of the conversation. Once she regained her composure she confirmed it, and told them her story. All at once there was clarity on their faces. After that it was fun and games.

Soon it was ten o'clock and the last couple of people had just left. Tony sighed and flopped onto the couch where Jasmine was sitting.

"Well that was fun." He said

"Yeah it was nice. I'm glad I got to know my team little bit more. Did you know that Novak is a marathon runner?"

"No but that would explain why he is so fit." Tony said shrugging

"Would you like some ice cream and pie?" she said as she was getting up

"sure." Tony called out

Jasmine prepared their dessert and went back to him. She sat down and cuddled against him. They sat in a comfortable silence eating their dessert and watching TV. She looked at tony and smiled, thinking who knew I could fall even deeper for him.


	8. Chapter 8

**author's note: so i was really tempted to leave the story at the last chapter. especially after i had two people review and say that the character sucked and she is a "Sue" when she was supposed to be independent. so let me say this i never said that she was right off the bat independent. and the story is not about her being gibbs' fiercely independent daughter, it's a tony/oc love story. so sorry if she doesn't live up to your expectations. for the people who liked the story thank you for all your kind words, and for the people who don't please at least have constructive criticism and no cursing. so i hope you guys like this chapter and please review.**

**oh btw i don't own NCIS**

Chapter 8: Reconnecting

Jasmine sighed as she reviewed the case file. she had told her team to go home about two hours ago and now it was going on eight o'clock. She rolled her neck on her shoulders, earning her some popping noises. It had been a couple of weeks of non-stop cases for her team. So for about a month and a half she and Tony hadn't been spending much time together.

Luckily Tony was very understanding and usually had a meal waiting for her when she got home. Since she had given him a key he had all but moved in by now. Not that she minded, because it was nice coming home to someone. She finally finished her work and packed up to go home.

When Jasmine got home Tony was sitting in the living room sitting down eating Chinese takeout. He looked up and smiled at her.

"Hey! I ordered us some food. Got you sweet and sour chicken. Hope its okay."

Jasmine kicked off her shoes and sat next to Tony and grabbed her still warm food.

"Thanks babe just what I needed." She said kissing him on the cheek.

"It's nothing. How about when you're done, I draw us a bath?" he asked

Jasmine just smiled and kept continuing on eating. When she was done Tony told her to stay where she was and went to go draw the bath. She went into her bedroom and began to strip. Tony walked in just as she was unhooking a bra and she could swear she heard a growl come from him.

"The bath is done." He said with lust in his eyes.

Jasmine nodded and went over to him to help take off his clothes. She could feel Tony vibrating with anticipation, and it made her more excited. He picked her up and carried her into the bathroom. He slowly got into the tub while still holding her.

Tony sat against the tub and pulled Jasmine against him. Jasmine sighed at the warm water and let Tony take over. He began kissing her neck and the side of her face. This girl made his senses crazy. He couldn't think of anything else while he was with her.

Jasmine bit her lower lip trying to stifle the moan. It made Tony him even crazier knowing she was ready for him. He turned her around so she was facing him. He could kiss her. Tony leaned and began kissing her. His sweet tongue invaded her mouth. She could feel his manhood pressing up against her core, which was quickly becoming soaked.

He reached one hand in between them and rubbed over her wet mound for a few seconds and couldn't take it any longer. He positioned himself at her entrance and pushed.

Jasmine let out a moan and her whole body sagged in relief. This is what she needed. Tony could feel her breathing quicken and he wasn't even 1/3 of the way in yet. He began pushing further into her. He had to close his eyes and curl his toes because she was tight, even after all this time. It was heaven.

As soon as Tony bottomed out in her, he had to give himself just a moment. She felt so damn good. Better than anything he'd ever felt in his life. His dick felt like it was in a warm tight glove made especially for him. He opened his eyes and saw her staring up at him. He kissed a trail to her collarbone, and then kissed her lips again.

But he needed more now. He began to slowly pull out and push back in. Jasmine closed her eyes and began to grind on top of him. But it still wasn't enough for him. He began to piston in and out of her. This is what they needed. This is what would make them feel better.

Tony could feel it coming, that tingling sensation that started in his head and traveled to his other head. Or vice versa, he never could tell which started first, but it didn't matter. He rubbed Jasmine's core making her shudder and climax around him. The tight of her vaginal walls made him come instantly.

After they were done they took a shower and cleaned up. She and Tony laid down cuddling in bed when Jasmine spoke up.

"I think we should move in together."

Tony just quirked an eyebrow at her. So she used that as a sign to keep on talking.

"Well you are always here anyways. And we both know we hardly sleep without each other anyways. Plus I want to wake up to you and fall asleep with you. But I won't force you. if you don't - "

Tony silenced her by putting his finger over her mouth. "Of course I want to move in together. I love you jasmine, which means I want to be with you. Stop doubting it. So should I move in here? Or do you want to move into my place? I'm thinking your place since it's bigger, but then all of our stuff won't fit in here. Maybe a house?-"

This time Jasmine cut him off. "A house?"

Tony just nodded, "well yeah, I do plan on marrying you soon. I want a house we could grow old in and raise a family together. Do you not want a house because I'm sure we could find a bigger apartment."

Jasmine grinned, "wait you plan on marrying me? A family?"

"I can't just let the greatest thing that ever happened to me just go away. Of course I want to marry you and start a family. I'm thinking four kids?"

She let out a full bellied laugh. "Did you ever think that maybe you should actually ask me to marry you?"

"Yeah that crossed my mind a couple times.'

"And four kids? That's a lot. Are you going to carry one or two of them?" She asked seriously

This time Tony laughed, "Okay maybe not four. How about three?"

"Sure three is nice. So are you going to propose?" she asked again

He turned to her and looked deeply into her eyes, "Jasmine will you marry me? Be mine forever, and I'll be yours?"

Jasmine nodded, "yes Tony I'll marry you!"

After that they snuggled together and talked about their future. Jasmine looked over at Tony and beamed thinking, could life get any better?


	9. Chapter 9

**author's note: so here's another chapter i hope you guys like it. and thank you guys for all the positive reviews, plus i have a fan in Ireland i'm touched! please keep reviewing and i'll keep writing.**

**oh btw i don't own NCIS**

Chapter 9: Telling the Parents

Jasmine's eyes fluttered as the first rays of light peeked through her window. She looked at the time, seven o'clock, and sighed knowing she would be late if she didn't get up now. But she really didn't want to especially with Tony's warmth on her back.

Ten minutes later she got up and went to take a shower. Usually she would take a shower with Tony as a way of coaxing him out of bed but right now she need time to think. As she stood under the warm spray a series of thoughts began to bombard her brain.

_Am I crazy for marrying Tony after five months of dating? But we have known each other for years. How are we going to tell dad? Oh gosh dad is totally going to kill Tony! He's going to prison. What about the house? i just got an apartment, now I have to break the lease—_

Suddenly a gush of cold air was let in as Tony stepped in to the shower behind her. She turned around and saw the pout on his face

"Why didn't you wake me up?" he asked still pouting

"Because I needed time to think." Jasmine said as she grabbed the shampoo.

Tony took it from her and made her turn away from him so he could begin to wash her hair.

"Think about what?" he asked

"Do you think we're moving too fast? I mean we only been dating for five months. And we have to tell my mom and dad first. I don't want you to die-"

"Whoa! No one's going to die. We will tell your mom and dad tonight at dinner, or don't you remember them inviting us out to eat. And as for moving too fast, no we aren't. We have known each other for what about eight or ten years? I think we are just fine. Are you having second thoughts?" he asked hesitantly

"No! I definitely want to marry you." she exclaimed

After they quickly dried off and got dressed. Tony had headed out first since it was close to eight o'clock and he actually wanted to be on Gibbs' good side today. Still he and Jasmine got there at the same time and she even had a cup of coffee in her head. Tony didn't know how she did it but suspected that she drove like her dad, maybe even faster.

Instead of dwelling on it, he gave her a quick kiss and then stepped into the bull pen as soon as the elevator doors opened. He sauntered to his desk looking at team mates, once again he was the last to arrive, and grinned.

"Why are you so happy this morning?" Tim asked looking at him

Tony shrugged, "had a goodnight."

Tim wanted to ask more, but knowing who tony was with last night, stopped him from asking. He didn't want to get on jasmine's bad side since he heard from Abby that when provoked she could be dangerous.

"Hey Ziva, are we still on to spar later?" Jasmine said walking around the divider and standing from of the ex-Mossad's desk

"Yes, if we do not have a case that is." Ziva replied looking up from her computer

"Wait you're going to spar with Ziva? Why? Are you asking for a death wish?" Tony asked standing up and going over to stand by jasmine

Jasmine just rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's – fiancé- her brain supplied antics.

"Yes I'm sparing with Ziva. I'm not going to die; Ziva is just going to help me get back into hand to hand combat, since in Hawaii there really wasn't a need for that."

"Oh I have to see this. Two girls rolling around all sweaty with little clothing-" tony said as his eyes got a dreamy look to them

Jasmine immediately head slapped him. Tony tuned to her with a shocked expression.

"You just…you just head slapped me. Oh my gosh you really are a Gibbs!" Tony exclaimed as if that was news to him

"You should be glad it's me and that Gibbs didn't hear." Jasmine said shrugging her shoulders

"Too late." Gibbs barked walking past the small group to his desk.

"Boss what I meant to say-" Tony stuttered, trying to back petal

"Save it DiNozzo. Get to your own desk and start on those reports." He said looking at his computer

Tony nodded and wet back to his own desk as instructed. He was about to start on his work when he saw Jasmine talking to her father

"Am I the only one who finds it confusing two Gibbs now? Like what does your team call you?" Tony asked

Jasmine turned and playfully rolled her eyes at him, "it's either boss or Gibbs"

"But you can't be boss or Gibbs, because Gibbs is boss. There can't be two. I'll have to find another name – what about Gibbs 2.0 or junior?"

This time Gibbs glared at him.

"I'll figure it out later" Tony said ducking his head and getting back to work.

Jasmine ignored him and went back over to her team. After that the day progressed pretty quickly. Ziva and Jasmine even found the time to spar in the gym. And of course Tony and Tim decided to sit on the sidelines to watch.

Now Jasmine was at home getting ready for the dinner with her parents. She had just finished straightening her hair when Tony came up behind her and gave her a back hug. He settled his head on her shoulder and stared at her in the mirror.

"Hmm if we didn't have to go to dinner I would take you right now." Tony said as he planted kisses on her neck

"tone behave yourself. I promise later you can have all the fun you want. But right now I need to get dressed and do my makeup." She said shrugging him off of her

Tony sighed, "Ok I'll let you do your womanly things since I still have to shower."

Jasmine just smiled and went to do her makeup. Twenty minutes later tony was out the shower and getting dress in one of his many suits. Jasmine decided to done on a simple black dress with a full skirt and blue peep toe pumps.

"Are we ready?" Tony asked

"Yeah let's go." Jasmine said picking up her purse and heading for the door.

They got to the upscale jazz restaurant in about twenty minutes. Shannon raised her hand and got their attention. They walked over to her parents.

"Hey honey! I'm so glad you to could make it." Shannon said giving her daughter a kiss on the cheek

"I wouldn't miss it." Jasmine said sliding into the booth that Shannon and Gibbs were sitting in

"And Tony don't you look so handsome." Shannon said looking at Tony

"Thanks Mrs. Gibbs. Hey boss."

"Not at work Tony. You can call me Jethro." Gibbs said

Tony smiled knowing that only people considered friends got to call him Jethro. Soon they ordered their food and began to converse. After a while Jasmine had stop eating and looked at her parents.

"Mom and dad, Tony and I have something to tell you."

Shannon and Gibbs just looked at her and tony, wondering what they could say.

"I've asked Jasmine to marry me. She said yes." Tony announced focusing on Gibbs to see his reaction.

There was a moment of silence before Shannon started laughing, earning her looks of confusion from everyone.

"Well it's about time! Though I would have loved for you to do this earlier. Most of my friends have at least one grandchild by now. I'm not getting any younger you know."

Jasmine just nodded, she knew her mom wouldn't care as long as she was happy. Her dad was the one who opinion would really matter. She was a daddy's girl and knowing that Gibbs didn't approve of their marriage would devastate her.

"How about you dad?" she asked a little hesitant

Gibbs glared at Tony, "are you going to take care of my daughter? Make sure she never has to cry when she's with you? Be her support system and always make her happy?"

"Dad-" Jasmine said

"No it's okay I'll answer." Tony said. "I promise to take care of her and to make sure she never has to cry unless they're tears of joy. I promise to be there for her and make sure she's happy even if I have to die trying."

"Well I guess you're getting married. Congratulations!" Gibbs said lifting up his glass of bourbon

Jasmine let out a breath of relief, happy that her dad approved. After that everyone began to have a good time and enjoy themselves. Jasmine blinked back tears; she was getting exactly what she wanted. Hopefully it would continue to go that way.


	10. Chapter 10

**author's note: hey everyone i'm back! i didn't have internet so no new chapters. so i'm going to try to update regularly but i'm not promise anything since i'm in school. i hope you like it, please review.**

**btw i don't own NCIS**

Chapter 10: The News Is Out

Jasmine looked at her watch and smiled. She had a lunch date with Ziva, Abby and Kelly in ten minutes. She had already sent her team to lunch ten minutes ago since it was a slow day.

She was putting on her coat when the thumping of Abby's boots came toward her.

"Are you ready to go?" Abby said as she came to a full stop in front of Jasmine.

"Yeah. Ziva are you ready?" Jasmine asked looking over the wall.

"Ready to go where?" Tony asked butting into the conversation

"Girl's only lunch." Ziva said putting on her coat and grabbing her wallet

"Oh well I didn't want to go anyways." Tony said slightly hurt

Jasmine smiled at him, "maybe you, Tim, and Palmer should go to lunch? If not I'll bring you something."

"I'll ask Tim and Palmer." Tony said

Jasmine, Abby, and Ziva waved goodbye and stepped on the elevator. Ten minutes later they were in a booth with Kelly at a quite café. It was one of those cafés that had a mom and pop feel to it. They quickly ordered and began to talk about their days so far. Soon their food came and they went about eating.

"Excuse me, I know you're with your friends but I was wondering if I could get your number?" someone said standing by the booth

Jasmine stopped her conversation with Ziva and turned her head to see a tall guy who seemed around thirty or so. He had light brown skin and glossy black hair. His smile was almost blinding.

"Are you talking to me?" Jasmine asked pointing to herself

"Yes." He said

"I'm sorry I'm seeing someone."

"Well I won' tell if you don't" he said with a smile, that now Jasmine was starting to think was smarmy

"My fiancé doesn't take to kindly to guy who don't take a hint. And neither do i." jasmine said in a stern voice

The guy nodded his head in understanding and walked away. When jasmine turned back to her group they were all staring at her with wide eyes.

"You were kidding right? You and Tony aren't engaged." Kelly said

"Um."

"You totally are engaged! Why didn't you tell us?! When did it happen? How did it happen?" Abby squealed

"Well we were going to tell you soon. We were going to have a party or something and tell you guys. And it was about two weeks ago. We waited to tell you guys because I had to tell mom and dad first, which by the way we got their blessing." Jasmine said

After that the group of ladies began to chatter about tony and jasmine's upcoming nuptials. They even kept carrying carried the conversation when they stepped off the elevator to the bullpen. They didn't even notice Tony the ever present snooper trying to listen to their conversation.

"What are you guys talking about?" Tony asked

"Oh my gosh Tony congratulations! Jasmine told us! You're getting married" Abby said giving tony a tight hug

"Oh she did, did she?" Tony said quirking an eyebrow at Jasmine

"It was an accident. This guy tried to come on to me and I said something about how my fiancé wouldn't like that. And then the bloodhounds descended on me." Jasmine said quickly.

"It's okay. They were going to find out anyways. I guess I have to tell Ducky, palmer, and Tim. You're going to be the one to tell Vance though." Tony said pointin at her

"Tell Vance what?"

Tony turned around and saw Leon Vance standing there with Gibbs. The man was chewing on a toothpick and had question in his eyes.

"Tony and I are getting married." Jasmine said shrugging her shoulders, looking a lot like her father who was now sporting a grin

"DiNozzo, Gibbs in my office in ten minutes." he said pointing to the couple.

Vance headed up the stairs leaving everyone staring at each other with wide eyes.

"What do you think he's going to do you guys?" Abby asked

"Don't know. But anyways dad I got you some food. A cheeseburger, so don't tell mom." Jasmine said handing her dad a food container.

Gibbs nodded his thanks at his daughter and sat at his desk.

"Don't you two have something to do?" Gibbs barked at Abby and Ziva

They all scrambled to their respective places. Tony and jasmine headed up the stairs to Vance's office. When they got in Vance was looking at files.

"It's not against NCIS policy for agents to date if they are not on the same team. But I have to ask were you coerced or blackmailed into the relationship?

"No" they both replied in unison

"Well then congratulations. Make sure you keep HR updated. This better not affect your work. I know Jackie is going to want an invitation."

"I'll make sure she gets one director." Jasmine said

He nodded and gave them a look of dismissal. They both left his office and headed down to the bull pen. Gibbs looked at them with curiosity and Jasmine gave him a smirk indicating that everything was okay.

As soon as she reached her desk her phone rang.

"Gibbs" she said into the phone

"So what did he say?" Abby questioned

"Abby were you spying on the bull pen again?" Jasmine asked

"Duh! So what did he say?" The Goth repeated

"Basically he told us not to let it affect the job. I mean even if he problem with it which I think he might since we all know he's not fond of Tony, he can't do anything. We aren't breaking any policies."

"So when is your wedding?"

"I don't know. But I promise when we figure out a date I'll let you know. But right now we both need to get to work." Jasmine said and then hung up

Later on that night

Jasmine was lying down, head on Tony's bare chest when she spoke up, "so how long do you think it will take Abby to start planning our wedding?"

"You think she hasn't already started?" Tony said as he chuckled

"So should we give her a date then?" She asked

"If you want. How about March 22nd, that way it's our one year anniversary." Tony said.

"Aww babe who knew you were so sweet? You're such a teddy bear." Jasmine giggled

"I'll show you a teddy bear." Tony said as he started to tickle her.

As their laughter filled the room, jasmine was filled with content hoping that everything continued going well.


	11. Chapter 11

**author's note: so here's another chapter. it's a little christmas based sorry i know it's late. i hope you like it**

**oh btw i don't NCIS**

Chapter 11: Meeting Senior

Nutmeg and cinnamon, Jasmine thought as she woke up to the smell enveloping her apartment. She got of bed, put on her robe and headed to the kitchen. When she got there she saw Tony clothed in only sweat pants, flipping pancakes.

"What are you doing? You never get up early enough to make breakfast." Jasmine said giving him a back hug.

"Couldn't sleep. Kind of nervous since my dad is coming into town. With him I never know what to expect." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"It'll be fine okay? So how about you stop worrying."

Tony nodded and gave Jasmine a kiss that was a promise of more things to come. Jasmine broke the kiss and stepped back.

"As much as I'm liking where these kisses might lead us, I think we need to eat and then get ready for work."

"Don't worry tonight your all mine." Tony said leering at her

Jasmine just chuckled and at her food

Later that day

It had been a busy morning for both teams, being they both had been called out for cases. Jasmine's team had been called to investigate drugs being passed around a base camp while Tony's team had been called to investigate a murder.

Jasmine was in the lobby about to head to the bullpen when she saw an older man about to be escorted upstairs.

"I'm going upstairs Benny. I can take him." she said to the escort

"Thanks Jasmine. He's here to see Tony." Benny said

"Jasmine huh? What a beautiful name for such a beautiful girl." He said leering at her and giving her a bright smile

"Thank you mr-?" Jasmine asked as they stepped into the elevator

"Anthony Dinozzo." He supplied

Jasmine lit up. So this was Tony's father. Now that she knew who he was she could definitely see the similarities. They both had the same smile and way with the ladies.

"Well Tony will definitely be surprised to see you." she said as they finally reached the bull pen.

Jasmine led him over to where Tony seemed to be giving Gibbs a rundown of their latest suspect. Jasmine cleared her throat and tony and the three others on Gibbs' team turned around.

Tony stuttered in surprise, "dad what are you doing here?"

"I came to surprise you junior!" Tony's father said as he hugged his son.

Tony tensed as his father hugged him and gritted out through clenched teeth, "dad you weren't supposed to be here until tonight."

The older Dinozzo just shrugged his shoulders, "I booked an earlier flight to surprise you."

Tony just groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose, "dad you should have told me. I have a case to work on. I'll call you a cab so you can get to your hotel."

Tony's dad just waved him off, "I didn't make a reservation at the hotel junior. I thought we could spend Christmas together."

This time jasmine could see Tony's face flush in anger so she thought as his significant other it was her job to diffuse the situation.

"How about I get a cab for your dad Tony? And maybe when I get back my nosy team will have something for me." Jasmine said as she raised her voice loud enough where her team could hear.

She knew without looking that they were trying to eavesdrop, seeing that there was no sound of movement coming from their side. She smirked when she heard the scatter of her team trying to seem busy. She actually smiled when McGee, Ziva, and Tony's face all shared faces of amazement. Gibbs was just shaking his head and trying to cover up a chuckle.

"Are you ready ?" Jasmine asked

"Call me Tony or Senior all my friends do. And how did you do that?" Senior asked

"Well Senior, it's all in the genes." Jasmine said as she shrugged her shoulders

Jasmine then took senior's elbow and escorted him back to the elevator. They rode down back to the lobby and Jasmine made sure that Senior got into the cab and on his way. When she was hit the button to go back to the bullpen tony was already standing in the elevator holding the doors open. Jasmine got in and Tony let the doors go waiting for the elevator to move before he stopped it.

He turned to her, "thanks for helping with my dad."

"It's fine Tony. That's what fiancés are here for, to diffuse situations when it's needed. So when am I going to be properly introduced to your dad?"

"I was thinking we could all go to dinner tonight. Then we could make the introductions. Say Chez Maurice at eight?" Tony asked

"Okay I'll meet you there. And Tony relax it's going to be fine." Jasmine said reaching up and giving him a soft kiss before starting the elevator again.

After that everything was business as usual. Jasmine and her team were wrapping up for the day when six o'clock rolled around. Jasmine figured she might just make it to dinner in time.

Jasmine hurried to her apartment and grabbed a shower. She dressed in black palazzo pants and a soft ivory off the shoulder cashmere sweater. She paired it with her favorite black pumps and put her hair up.

Jasmine got to the restaurant promptly at eight. She walked to the maître d and was escorted to the table where Tony and his dad was sitting. Tony stood when he saw her and pulled out her chair so she could sit.

"Dad you met Jasmine earlier, well I want you to introduce you properly to my fiancé Jasmine Gibbs." Tony said

Senior just stared blankly at her and tony for a full two minutes.

"Your fiancé?" senior asked

"Yes my fiancé." Tony said with a smirk, happy that once in his life he could render his dad speechless for once in his life.

"Gibbs as in Gibbs?" Senior asked

"Yes Gibbs is my dad." Jasmine said

"Wait your Gibbs' daughter? But you-. I mean I've met Shannon -. I'm sorry it seems I'm not myself right now" senior stuttered

Jasmine laughed, "It's okay. I get it all the time. Shannon is technically my stepmom, though she adopted me when I was two. Gibbs is my father, my real mom died when I was little."

Senior face changed into one of clarity and then he gave full bellied laugh, "who knew I would have a Gibbs as a daughter in- law? Welcome to the family Jasmine!"

Jasmine turned to Tony and gave him the – I told you so – smirk.

"So when is the big day?" Senior asked

"March 22nd. We can expect you to be there right?" tony asked

"Of course. I will definitely be there. So when can I expect grandchildren?"

Both Jasmine and Tony just looked at him with jaws wide open.

"Um dad sorry to burst your bubble, but not for a while. Let us enjoy being married first. We promise you'll be one of the first to know." Tony said

After that it was smooth sailing from there. Jasmine and Senior got along well. Tony let out a sigh of relief. Things were looking up.

working when se


	12. Chapter 12

**autthor's note: so i hope you guys don't hate me for not updating sooner but i have school. so since i had time off this weekend i decided to knock this chapter out. sice 2mrw is a holiday i'm going to try to do another one soon. please review/follow/fav.**

**oh btw don't own NCIS**

Chapter 12: Senior Speaks His Mind

It had been two days since Senior came into town, two long days filled cases for both Tony and Jasmine. It was now Christmas Eve and Tony and his dad were sitting in his living room watching It's A Wonderful Life. He loved his father but he wanted to spend time with Jasmine. But he understood his dad's need to reconnect and he understood that the man was trying.

"So junior." His dad said when the credits were rolling

"Yes dad?" he asked getting up to take the DVD out

"Well I was thinking about your marriage to Jasmine." Senior started

"What about it?" Tony said interrupting and staring at his dad in confusion.

"Don't you think you guys are moving too fast? I mean you guys haven't even been dating a year yet. And if we are honestly speaking you can do better. She is a Gibbs you know." He said

"What?! I thought you liked her? You sat at dinner and asked us when we were having children for goodness sakes." Tony yelled

"I do like her but now it's officially sunk in, you're a Dinozzo and you can do so much better than marrying a Gibbs." Senior said

"Really dad you've been married so many times I stopped counting. Who are you to say who I should and shouldn't marry?!" Tony yelled as he started pacing

"Look junior…" Senior said

"No dad I won't let you sit here and speak about jasmine like that. Yes she is a Gibbs. And you know what I would kill to be one too. That family has been nothing but kind since I met them. Jethro has taught me how to be a better man than you ever have!" Tony said

Tony just stared at his dad for a few seconds before taking his keys, coat, and heading out the door. He got into his car and started driving. He wasn't looking for a particular direction, just needing to get away. It didn't come as much of a surprise when he was sitting in Gibbs' driveway.

Tony sat in the driveway debating whether he should go in our not. He knew jasmine was there spending time with her family. He didn't want to spoil her Christmas Eve. He was about to pull out when the door opened and Jasmine walked over to his car. She knocked on the window indicating that it should be rolled down.

"Are you going to sit here in the cold or come in?" she said quirking her eyebrow at him.

"I don't know why I'm here. I'm probably ruining your Christmas Eve." he said looking at her

"You're not ruining my Christmas Eve Tony. You're my fiancé, you're my family too. I just wanted you to spend time with your dad."

"Yeah." Tony scoffed rolling up his window and turning the car off.

He got out of the car and jasmine reached up giving him a quick peck. They walked back to the house, when they got inside it was completely quiet.

"Mom, dad, and grandpa Jack are all sleeping upstairs. Kelly snuck out to meet a friend. So it just you and me." She said taking their coats and hanging it up.

Jasmine led them to the couch and sat down. She pulled Tony down with her and cuddled into his side. He let out a pleasured sigh when she ran her fingers through his hair. Tony kicked off his shoes and positioned himself so that he was lying down with his head in her lap. Jasmine shook her head in amusement and continued to play with his hair.

"So do you want to tell me what your dad did to make you upset?" Jasmine asked looking down at him

Tony raised an eyebrow in askance.

"Your dad doesn't leave for another two days. You're upset. I just put two and two together."

"It's nothing."

"Tone." Jasmine said with expectancy

"He said that you didn't deserve me. That I'm too good for a Gibbs. What does he know? I only see him once a year." Tony said

Jasmine nodded her head and just sat there for a couple of moments. She was about to say something when she heard a small snore from tony. She gently removed herself from under him and grabbed a blanket from behind the couch. She draped it over him and went upstairs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The next day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jasmine walked into Tony's apartment and into the kitchen to see senior sitting at the island drinking coffee and reading the paper. She cleared her throat and he looked at her.

"I guess he told you what I said." Senior said putting his paper and coffee down.

Jasmine shrugged, "the gist of it."

"So what are you going to do? Hate me? Ban me from your wedding?" Senior asked

She shook her head no, "not at all. I don't know why you don't think I'm good enough for your son, no do I care to. But I will say you don't know me, because if you did you would know not to hurt the ones I love. And yesterday you hurt someone I love. So this is what we are going to do. You are going to apologize to Tony for almost ruining his holidays and hope that he forgives you."

Senior just smirked, "I knew you had spunk in there somewhere. My boy will need a lady like that by his side."

Jasmine rolled her eyes, "a test Senior really? You are too old for games like this. I suggest you don't tell Tony about this test or I'm sure you wouldn't be hearing from him for a very long time."

"I'm sorry but I had to know how deep your love was for each other. I wanted to make sure tony had love like his mother and I did. He deserves that much in life."

"Senior I can tell you that I love your son with every fiber of my being. I would die and kill for him." Jasmine said staring the older man in the eye

"I hope you will forgive me."

"I will on one condition." Jasmine said

"What is it?" Senior asked cocking his head inquisitively

"You come with me and send the day with my family.

"I don't want to intrude."

"You wouldn't be. You're family now." Jasmine said in a final tone.

Tony woke up on the couch to the smell of pancakes. He stretched and winced when he heard his bones popping.

"About time you were up. Shannon's making breakfast and I'm sure some of your clothes are still here from last time. There's a spare toothbrush in the linen closet." Gibbs said coming up from the basement

Tony nodded and went upstairs to change and brush his teeth. After he was done he went into Jasmine's room and saw she was gone. So he headed downstairs to the kitchen. When he got there Gibbs, Jackson, and Kelly were all sitting at the table. Shannon was sitting down a plate of pancakes and telling him to sit down.

"anyone know where jasmine is?" tony asked after eating a couple bites of his breakfast

"Right here." Jasmine said from behind him

Tony turned around and saw Jasmine standing with his dad.

"What are you doing here?" Tony asked looking at his dad

"Junior can we talk?" Senior asked

"You can use the basement." Jasmine said

Tony sighed but got up and went to the basement door making sure his dad was following him. They walked down to the basement and Tony took a seat on the saw horse waiting for his dad to speak.

"I want to apologize for what I said Junior. It was rude of me to say those things about jasmine and I hope you forgive me."

"Dad it was beyond rude. You come in here after seeing how much I'm in love with jasmine and then tell me you don't think she's good enough." Tony said shaking his head

"I know son and I am deeply sorry. I didn't think you two were that deep in love. I apologized to jasmine already."

Tony let out a huff and ran his fingers through his hair, "dad it's okay. Just don't let it happen again. Since you're here I'm guessing jasmine accepted your apology."

"She invited me to spend Christmas with her family and you of course. But I told her only if you agree."

"Yeah that'll be nice. Come on I'm sure they're still eating breakfast." Tony said getting up

They walked back upstairs to find everyone smiling and laughing. Shannon had made room for another place setting, so senior took a seat there. After they were done everyone moved to the living room.

"so who's ready for presents?" Shannon asks with glee.

Everyone just shook their heads in conformation knowing she would hand them out anyways. Everyone had a present in their hands even senior and Tony who looked shocked.

"I got your presents months ago when you told me your dad would be here for Christmas. I was going to invite you two to spend the day with us anyways." Jasmine said shrugging.

After that it was a day filled with laughter and joy. Tony looked at jasmine who was now laughing at stories told of Gibbs when he was a child. He was just glad that someone like her was in his life.


	13. Chapter 13

**author's note: i'm back! with another chapter. i must warn you that it is very smutty and some descriptive language so if you don't like that sort of stuff you should just kip this chapter. but if you do please review/follow/fav**

**btw i don't own NCIS**

Chapter 13: Sexy Times

Jasmine sighed as she hung up her cell phone and placed it in her back pocket. Tony looked at her with concern, to which Jasmine just waved off. She snuggled into his side and continued eating her food.

"It's just my mother again. I shouldn't have given that woman control of the wedding. I told her nice and simple, but now she is going over the top."

"I'm sure she's not that bad." Tony said stealing another fry off of her plate

"Did you know she wanted to set the guest list at a hundred people? I told her thirty is our limit."

"Okay maybe she is doing a little too much. But it's her first daughter's wedding and it's in two months. How can you blame her?"

Jasmine sighed, "We could hop a plane and elope."

Tony barked out a laugh, "than you can tell your mom and Abby when we get back."

Jasmine just shook her head no frantically. She definitely wouldn't be the one to tell her mom or Abby if they happened to elope. Shannon had taken it upon herself to plan Jasmine's wedding. Jasmine didn't mind it at first, hell she was glad since working cases took up most of her time anyways.

But then her mom kept adding things on the list and wanting more people to show up, it was starting to become too much. Tony and Jasmine had decided on an intimate ceremony that included their closet family and friends. Ducky had even offered to let them do it in his backyard which would be gorgeous in March. Jasmine was just happy it was late January and she would be married to tony in two months.

"I think you have to suck it up babe. I think it's in her motherly rights or something. Just wait when we have a daughter, you're going to do the same thing." Tony said with a chuckle.

"We'll see about that." Jasmine said

"How about we stop worrying about your mom and the wedding? We could focus on other things."

"What other things?" Jasmine said with faux confusion

Tony just pushed her back onto the couch and trapped her lips in a kiss. She was arching her body to him loving the feel of his weight on her. He chuckled as he pulled away; because she looked like he took her favorite toy.

"Those other things." Tony said with his voice that dropped an octave and eyes blown with lust.

He ran his hands up the underside of her thigh making her hook her leg around him. The material of her leggings was so thin, and he could feel the heat radiating from her center.

As he kissed her again, she began to moan and breathe faster. She parted her lips and sucked his tongue into her mouth. Jasmine knew she was beginning to lose control. She breathed in his scent and wanted it all over her.

Tony pushed his hand between their bodies. He began rubbing her slit through her tights that already felt damp. He slid his hand into her tights. Damn she was wet. She had soaked through her panties and had started on her leggings. Jasmine let out a long moan. She began moving her hips against his fingers.

"Y-yess" was all that she could say.

Tony could smell her arousal, and he lost it. He slid down on the floor to his knees, pulling her tights with him. He spread her legs back once they were completely off. Her light brown outer lips gave way to pinkish brown inner lips then to pink walls. It was so pretty. All he could think was strawberries and chocolate, as he pulled her thong to the slide.

He went back to rubbing her, brushing her clit with his thumb. Jasmine threw her head back and began moving her hips again. He slid his middle finger inside her and her walls squeezed his digit. Shit, that's just a finger he thought, it made his cock start to harden. As he began to circle her clit with his thumb, he slid in his index finger. She put one leg on the back of the sofa spreading herself wide for him making little moans that were in sync with her hips as she began to move them back and forth. Her voice was so soft and sweet.

Tony started to build up the pace as he worked his fingers in and out of her opening. He used his other hand to flick her bud periodically making her buck and while it sent a shiver up her spine.

"Yes, yes, yes..."

Her pleas were so soft and sweet he had to force himself to pull away. He removed his fingers slowly. He did not want her to cum yet. Tony looked at Jasmine. She looked so erotic. Her face was flushed, her legs wide; thong to the slide exposing herself him. Her hair was all over the place from her twisting it from side to side.

He pushed her leg all the way back up putting her leg over the back of the sofa; then he pulled her shirt over her chest exposing her bra. Her nipples instantly hardened from the air. He began pinching one when he resumed rubbing his other hand against her slit.

Jasmine shivered up her spine as Tony kissed just under her bra and began to make his way lower. Breathe Girl! Whatever little control Jasmine was trying to hold on to was gone, Austin was driving her crazy. Her breath had gotten caught in her throat. Instead of trying to regain it she decided to focus on what was going on below her navel.

"Tony you..."

Tony was a man on a mission. His tongue was penetrating her, while a free hand was circling her clit with his thumb.

"You taste so good, I could eat this all day. Who does' this belong to?"

Jasmine groaned. Her hips began to move in circles as Tony twirled his tongue around her sensitive engorged little bud. Though Tony was the one on his knees, his tongue was making Jasmine submit to him.

"Answer me Jasmine, who does this pussy belong too?" Tony demanded

"You" She couldn't think straight, whatever he wanted.

She would agree to anything as long as he didn't stop. He began taking long laps at her clit, each one making her buck and moan loudly. Every stroke of his rough tongue was bringing her closer to the edge. It was a slow rise, where each one took her to another level. Jasmine was in the clouds soaring towards space, her eyes were closed. Tony sped up while adding his fingers again, stroking inside her.

"I'm g-gonna come" Jasmine's hips were beginning to come off the couch.

Tony grabbed her cheeks lifting her to his mouth. He held her like bowl his was about to slurp down.

"Tony... baby... ah ah ah," she jerked.

Her breasts were bouncing as she shook from her climax. Tony was still grazing his tongue against her licking up everything she gave him. lt was that best thing he had ever tasted. He sat her back down staring at her flushed face.

He got up from the floor to sit back on the sofa; Jasmine brought his fingers to her lips. She took them gingerly sucking them, tasting herself. The act was so sexy to Tony, he leaned forward to kiss her offering her more of her own sweetness. She twisted her tongue with his, breathing heavy as she came down from her climax. A thought crossed her mind and she laughed against his mouth

"So to get that again all I have to do is be stressed out about the wedding?"

Tony laughed too. "To get that from me again, all you have to do that spread eagle just you did, it was so inviting." He looked her up and down for emphasis.

Jasmine blushed, "You are nasty"

"I think you like that..." Tony's eyes locked on hers.

Her shirt was still up; he began playing with her nipple through her bra. Jasmine moaned again, he relished in the sound in his ear. He leaned forward locking their lips again, grabbing her by the waist.

Tony began to lean back bringing her to seat on his lap. She broke the kiss to pull off his shirt. Jasmine began running her fingers over his chest and abs. His jeans were low enough to see the definition of his Apollo's belt. Everything was defined and not over worked. His smooth skin stretched over the muscles of his shoulders and arms.

Tony reached between them, she shuddered. She was still sensitive from being worshiped. He brushed past her to get to his belt so he could slide his pants down. He placed a shiny wrapper beside them. She could feel his strong legs under her flex and relax as he kicked to get his shoes. He shook his legs to get his pants off. It felt like a ride, she was ready for one. Jasmine felt something hard and thick poking her through his boxer briefs, it aroused her even more.

She brought both hands to his face and continued kissing him. He undid her bra freeing her breasts, they were perfect to him. Creamy honey caramel, topped with little chocolate chip nipples. She pressed her chest against his. Jasmine's nipples began rubbing against his hard planes as she started rocking her hips against his stiffness. She leaned back to stroke him raising her chest to meet his mouth. They moaned in unison.

She loved what he was doing to her nipples, his tongue was so talented. He was making little circles around her right nipple then he would suck hard. The sensation it sent to her core over shadowed the slight pain that was caused.

She pulled away, trying to hide the twinge of as she pulled him out his boxer briefs. Tony had to smile even in his lust, she was so cute. His face turned into a grimace as she began to stroke his semi hard cock. She wrapped her whole hand around, pumping it slow and then speeding up, Tony began raising his hips matching her movement. He growled, he wasn't going to be able to finish the foreplay he wanted to be inside her now. Jasmine was about to sink to her knees when he gripped her tighter.

"Not tonight"

He lifted her and she stood as he got up grabbing the condom. Jasmine started to head to the bedroom. Tony let her lead no way he was going to miss the view of her ass and hip swaying as she walked. He let his eyes travel from her calves to her magnificent ass. He took in the sharp dip in her lower back and the small waist.

Jasmine stopped at the edge of her bed. Before she could turn to face him he had bent down and licked the curve of her ass, to her spine, until he reached her neck. Her knees buckled, he held her up, while massaging the dimples in her lower back. It was tender but rough.

He turned her and ran his hand up her body stopping to play with her nipples rolling them in his fingers. Gently nudging her onto the bed, they fell together. He was one top of her not letting much distance come between them. She brought up her knees and his fingers went for her wet heat like a magnet.

"Still stressed?" Tony asked finding her clit with his other thumb she immediately began to jerk.

"No fair asking while you do that. I can't think right n-now," She could finish as the feeling began to build up.

"Not yet, don't you come yet. Lean back and don't move, not even those sexy hips, damn. Look how wet you are for me." He removed fingers and continued to circle her clit.

"Just please, now! " She did as she was told

"Someone sounds impatient" A cocked smirk formed on his lips.

"Tony keep playing with me and-"

Her sentence was cut off as he did exactly what she asked.

"Shit..."

He reached and grabbed the condom he had thrown on the bed. He tore it with his mouth, sliding it down with one hand. If he hadn't put it on at that point, he wouldn't have at all. He wanted to feel all of her so badly, he craved straight skin to skin contact. It would make it even more intimate, make their connection stronger. But they had decided to wait for spread her wide again getting between them, rubbing his tip against her clit. She began to try to buck. He pushed her stomach down.

"What did I say?" With his edge but smiling, his words went straight to her core.

Jasmine kept still. The sensations heightened because her energy was directed to that spot. He was killing her. She felt his tip slide down her slit to her opening. He lean forward and pushed in fast. She came right then, and saw stars.

She willed tears not to come down as he began pumping in a slow rhythm. Tony was letting her come down off the high. She could feel every inch of him as he moved in and out her sensitive lips quivered around him.

Jasmine became hungry for his cock like she hadn't come at all. She brought her knees up and spread them wider. Grabbing his ass so that he could plunge deeper into her, letting him know it was ok to speed up. Tony took the cue bending down to kiss her lips as he began ramming into her at full force. He growled as she spread wider to let him in, fucking him back as her hips rose to meet each of his thrust. She was making all types of sounds that went from sweet to animalistic. Not knowing how much time had passed she felt like she was in another world.

"Tony, yess uuuh " she stopped being able to form words as he lifted up her legs pressing them by her shoulders going as deep as he could.

She watched the shadow of his body as his hips moved back and forth. She threw her head back and moaned a word he couldn't understand. He didn't need to it sounded beautiful.

He was trying to get lost in her. Her tight pussy convulsing around him if he didn't focus he would explode. She would make a face every time her walls gripped him even tighter. Then she would sigh her lips would part. Her grip would loosen and let him dive all the way in. Her mouth formed an O and she would close her eyes. He could watch her faces all night. He wouldn't last much longer. He leaned forward further to kiss her pushing her legs back and holding them with his shoulders as he grabbed her ass spreading he cheeks to go in even deeper.

Jasmine started to shake all around his cock he was lost. Her walls squeezed him tightly as she came again, bringing his on. He pulled out to the head and then rammed in her swollen pussy. Tony came so hard he was sure it broke through the condom.

He could feel her legs trembling around him as she let them down. Their slick skin began to cool against each other as the ceiling fan turned. He didn't want to move as he laid on her chest listening to her breathing calm. One hand was rubbing his head as his hands were still under her back.

After a while Jasmine pulled at his short hair a little. He looked up like a puppy not wanting to move.

"I wouldn't mind you staying right there, but all your fineness has weight to go with it. I'm starting not to be able to breathe" she strained the last words to make a point.

Tony laughed and rolled over pulling her to his chest and pulling the covers around them. He looked on at her, playing in her soft hair spread on his chest. She looked up at him and yawned. With a smile and sleepy voice she said.

"Who said you were staying the night? Booty call mean you are out before sunrise." She joked

"All that work I just put in?" Tony laughed raising the hand that was rubbing her ass and smacked it." I want breakfast in the morning."

"I thought you weren't a chauvinist," she laughed " Nah you earned it...I can't feel my legs...I love you Tone."

He was about to say something but Tony saw she had drifted to sleep. He quickly drifted off to sleep himself without a dream at all.


	14. Chapter 14

**author's note: so this is it you guys! the end. i hope you enjoy it. it's been fun ride with this story and i might do a one shot, depending if people ask or not. so with out further ado...**

**o btw don't own NCIS**

Chapter 14: The Big Day

It was the night before his wedding and all Tony wanted to do was go home and cuddle with Jasmine. Tim and Jimmy had taken it upon themselves to throw him a bachelor party even though he protested. They said the _Italian Stallion_ needed one last hoorah before hanging up his title. In effort to appease them he finally agreed.

So here he was sitting at a table in some pub with Palmer, McGee, Gibbs, Ducky, Jackson, Novak, John, and his dad. They all had gone around the table giving him congratulations and advice for a happy marriage. He was just glad McGee and Palmer chose something tame for his bachelor party. He didn't think he could handle binge drinking and strippers. Especially since strippers didn't really do it for him these days.

"Thinking about Jasmine?" Jackson said with an all knowing smirk

"Yeah. I thought I would be nervous about tomorrow but I'm more anxious than anything." Tony said sheepishly

"When you find the one that you can't live without, the wedding is just icing on the cake. You already have been committed to each other in your hearts."

"Dad's right. It was the same for Shannon and me."

"Really? Because I remember pacing back and forth, trying to tell myself not to forget my vows." Senior said

"Me too." Palmer said

"That is not surprising Jimmy." Tony said

"Hey!" Palmer said in protest

Tony just sat back and tried to enjoy his party.

Jasmine sat on the couch and opened another gift that she had been shoved into her lap. Like Tony she had been roped into a bachelorette party. And also like Tony she protested. But Abby and Kelly begged her to let them have a party, so she agreed.

Now her parent's house was filled with her mom, Kelly, Abby, Ziva, Samantha, Jackie Vance, and her grandmother Joanne. Jasmine had been surprised but delighted to see the last guest. She didn't think that her grandmother, Shannon's mom would be able to make it to the wedding.

"A black negligee, I wonder who gave me this?" Jasmine said looking at Abby

"Hey it wasn't me." the Goth said putting her hands up in defense.

"It was me dear." Joanne said

Jasmine looked at her grandmother with wide eyes, "grandma!"

"Child please! You got to wear something like that on your honeymoon. It'll spice things up." The older woman replied with a roll of the eyes.

Jasmine just shook her head in disbelief and tucked the negligee back into the box. Abby handed her another wrapped gift.

"so are you nervous about tomorrow?" Abby asked

"It might seem stupid but more nervous about tripping in my dress or forgetting my vows than I am about marrying Tony. I've been in love with Tony for so long that this feels like the most natural step. Ya know?" she asked looking at the women around the room

"So how did you two actually meet?" Jackie asked

Flash back

Jasmine rubbed her eyes and tried to concentrate on the road. She finally had a weekend off and she wanted to spend it with her family since grandpa jack was in town. So here she was traveling from Norfolk to her parents' house in the middle of the night. She could have waited until the morning but she didn't want to jinx it.

Jasmine sighed in relief when she pulled into her parents' driveway. It was dark and she was tired so the car parked in front of the Gibbs household went unnoticed. Jasmine went into the house not bothering to turn on any lights since she knew the floor plan like the back of her hand. She gently toed off her shoes and set her coat on the hook. She silently shuffled over to the couch and sat down. Only she was stopped by a hard body who cried in protest. Jasmine jumped up flicked on the light and grabbed her gun pointing it at the man. He was sitting on the couch in a t-shirt and boxers, with confusion on his face.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Jasmine asked

"Can you not point a gun at me." the man asked

"Answer my questions and maybe I won't." She replied

"Tony DiNozzo. I'm here because Gibbs let me stay here after the pipe busted at my apartment. Who are you?" he asked looking her up and down

Jasmine nodded and went to put her gun in her dad's gun safe.

"So you're Tony. Heard a lot about you. I'm Jasmine Gibbs."

"Oh I heard about you too, though your mom didn't tell me you pull guns out on sleeping men."

"I usually don't. It's only the lucky ones. Well I guess I'll be sleeping with Kelly. I'll see you tomorrow Tony." Jasmine said heading up stairs.

End flashback

"Who knew pulling a gun out on someone could lead to marriage?" Abby said wistfully after Jasmine concluded her story.

"You have been in love with Tony for a long time no? How did you know?" Ziva asked

Jasmine smiled that was an easy question, "as weird as it sounds when Tony was recuperating from the plague."

Everyone just stared at her with confusion on their faces.

"I know it sounds weird but when Tony was recuperating, I had just come back here from Hawaii on a short vacation. Since I wasn't doing anything and Ducky said Tony needed someone to take care of him I volunteered. We spent that whole week just talking and watching movies. He kept telling me I should enjoy the week and that he didn't need any help. I knew I was in love with Tony because here this guy was obviously sick and he wanted to put my happiness above his wellbeing. What woman couldn't fall in love with that?" she said shrugging her shoulders.

There was a collective awes all around the room.

Jasmine huffed in annoyance as she was directed to lift her head up by Kelly. Today was the day of the wedding and nothing had been going as planned.

First she had been shaken awake by her mom telling her she had been overslept by an hour. Then when she went to take a shower there was a huge pimple in the middle of her forehead. She started to panic but was calmed down by Kelly who worked her magic and made sure that the pimple had shrunken in size and color.

"There it's done!" Kelly said setting down the makeup brush.

Jasmine turned around to look in the mirror and smiled. Kelly had played up her eyes with pink and brown eye shadow and kept it simple with the blush and lipstick. It made her gray eyes pop.

"Thanks Kell bell…it's perfect. Now can you help me take these rollers out my hair?" Jasmine asked

Ten minutes later all the rollers were out her hair and Jasmine was brushing it to give it a soft wavy look. She pinned it to the side with white rose hair clip. Kelly was spraying it all with hairspray when Shannon came in the room holding a garment bag and was followed by Ziva and Joanne.

"Where's Abby?"

"Making sure that the caterer has everything he needs." Shannon said

"You young lady need to get dressed. The ceremony starts in ten minutes." Joann scolded.

Shannon unzipped the bag and carefully took out jasmine's dress. It was a beautiful slim fitted white gown that had a floral lace overlay. It had a square boat neck whose lace straps met at a V in the back. It was topped off by a champagne sash above the hips that tied into a bow in the back.

Kelly and Ziva helped her quickly get her dress, shoes, and jewelry on. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. The next time she saw herself she would be Mrs. Tony Dinozzo. She turned and saw Kelly and Ziva smiling and her mom looking at her and trying not to cry. Then there was a knock on the door and it opened to show Abby.

"The ceremony is about to start. Jasmine, you look amazing. Gibbs is waiting for you down the stairs." she said

"Did you check on Tony? How is he?" Jasmine asked

"Yes I did. He was okay then he started freaking out about his tie but Jack helped him fix it. I think he is okay. Had to stop him from coming in here twice though." Abby said with cheer.

"Well I'm ready to see him to so let's get this show on the road!" Jasmine said walking to the bedroom door.

When she got down the stairs her dad was already waiting for her. He took her hand and gave a kiss on her forehead.

"You look beautiful Jazzy." Gibbs said

"Thanks dad. You don't look so bad in your suit either." Jasmine replied looping her arm around Gibbs.

Abby ushered everyone outside to Ducky's backyard. 'Here comes the bride' started and Gibbs and Jasmine walked into the backyard. They walked the path that led to the gazebo where tony stood with a judge. Jasmine looked and smiled at everyone who was sitting down staring at her. Finally they reached tony and jasmine gave him a megawatt grin.

"Who gives this woman away?" the judge asked

"Her mothers and I do." Gibbs said

Jasmine smiled at his reference of her biological mother. She felt appreciative that her dad would include her in the ceremony like that.

The judge nodded and Gibbs gave Tony Jasmine's hand and clapped him on the back. The couple smiled at each other and began making funny faces while the judge was talking. When the judge got to the vows they each straightened up

"Jasmine and Tony have elected to recite their own vows. Tony you can go first."

Tony nodded and looked at Jasmine, "Jazz words can't even describe how I feel right now. To marry someone who is not only my lover but my best friend is amazing. You were there when I needed you and you always supported me. You make me want to be a better person so that I am worthy of you. You are so caring and kind and sometimes I wonder how I was so lucky. I promise to never make you cry unless they're tears of joy. I promise to love and support you until the end of my days. I love you Jasmine."

Jasmine was happy that Kelly decided to use waterproof mascara because by the time Tony's vows ended she was a crying fool.

She sniffled and then began speaking, "Tony I want to thank you for being my rock. You are the part of me I never knew I was missing. You say you want to be a better person but you already are. You are the most generous loving person I know. You always place others before yourself and that's one of the many reasons I love you. I want you to know that I will love and care for you for the rest of you lives and no matter what I will always have your six."

After that there was hardly a dry eye. They placed the rings on each other's finger and then kissed as the judge pronounced them husband and wife.

Now they were slow dancing to the same song they first danced to in the club where Jasmine accidently confessed to Tony. Jasmine had her head on Tony's chest as he swayed them to the music. She could hear camera flashes around them but she didn't care, everything she wanted had just come true.


End file.
